Spoilt Plans
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Remus comes home late to find that his absence had spoilt Sirius’ surprise romantic evening... how ever will he make it up to him I wonder. You guessed it, RLSB Slash! Don’t like don’t read.


Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J K Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Warning: contains RLSB slash, ergo guy on guy, don't like don't read!

Beta: Sam

Rating: M for sexual content, don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

Remus had been away on a mission, it had been taxing and taken longer then expected. He had told Sirius he would be home at 5, but it was now 2 am as he dragged himself up the front steps of Grimmauld place. Entering the old house, he dropped his small suitcase and hung his travelling cloak up, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to fall in bed and sleep for a week.

Heading for the stairs he heard the kitchen door open, whirling around he saw Sirius, lent against the doorframe,

"You're up late" Remus commented

"I thought I would wait for you" he replied, Remus sighed,

"You shouldn't have, I'm sorry I'm late, but right now all I want to do is sleep"

"Ok then" Sirius replied, far too calmly for Remus' liking "Shall we" he asked as he motioned to the stairs. Stepping out of the shadowed doorway Remus noticed what Sirius was wearing; a pair of smart black slacks and a crisp black pinstriped shirt, attire far too formal for a quiet night in waiting for Remus to return.

"What are you-?" Remus started to ask with a frown, before he noticed the smell wafting through the open kitchen door. He took a step towards the kitchen, but Sirius stepped into his path and put a hand on his arm,

"It doesn't matter Rem, can we just go to bed?" He almost pleaded, not quite meeting his eye

"You had something planned?" Remus asked. Sirius kept his eyes averted and nodded slightly. Sirius' grip on Remus slackened and Remus brushed past him, he flicked on the lights. There set out on the table, were a pair of burnt down candles, a chilled bottle of wine, and dinner for two.

"Damn it, Sirius I'm sorry, if I had known you had gone to all this trouble, I would have tried harder to be on time." Sirius just shrugged it off,

"No trouble" he mumbled, "Molly helped me cook, and well, when you plan a surprise, you take a risk. That's the point, if I had told you; it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Sirius had turned towards him, but kept his eyes on the floor. Remus knew he didn't want to show the hurt and embarrassment he felt that his romantic evening was ruined.

Sirius had never been one for romance, he used to say romance was for girls and that he didn't really put much stock in it, but he knew that Remus appreciated it every now and then. Remus couldn't help feeling that he had let his lover down; he needed to make it up to him for spoiling his plans. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to make it right, but Sirius looked up and smiled briefly,

"The food will keep, come on you're tired, lets get you to bed, eh?" Remus could tell that the smile and cheerfulness was false, but he didn't know what else to do, so he took the proffered hand and let himself be led up the stairs to their bedroom. Remus knew he couldn't have known, that it wasn't really his fault he had been late, but he couldn't help the guilt seeping in with every step towards their room. Once in the bedroom, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus,

"You need to sleep before you collapse" he muttered against his temple as he started to help him undress.

"Sirius, I'm-"

"Don't apologise" Sirius admonished with his fingers pressed to Remus' lips, "This is not your fault, I should have known things never go my way" he huffed a small laugh "Come on, you've had a long trip" he commented as he stripped his own clothes before pulling Remus towards the bed.

Slipping under the sheets, Sirius rolled Remus onto his front, and before he could ask what Sirius was doing, he felt light kisses down his spine,

"Shhhhh, don't move, I'm going to help you relax" Sirius said in a low whisper. Sirius moved from the bed, only to return moments later, Remus tried to crane his neck to see what Sirius was doing, but then he felt warm slick hands on his shoulders and relaxed onto the pillow; sighing in contentment as Sirius worked the tense muscles of his shoulders into jelly.

Sirius let his oil coated hands gently knead and massage their way down Remus' back and up again, he loved the small moans of pleasure that emitted from the werewolf as his stiff muscles rippled under pale flesh. Sirius straddled Remus' hips to get better leverage than when he was knelt next to his side. Remus gave a low chuckle, but didn't protest; Sirius had to admit that he quite enjoyed the sight of Remus' delectable arse beneath him.

He slid back, just a fraction and wiggled slightly to let his cock settle between the plump cheeks, he continued to rub and sooth Remus' aching back and neck. After what seemed like an eternity, a bliss filled eternity, Remus felt Sirius' hands still on his waist and he asked,

"How was that?" Remus smiled and buried his face into the pillow, managing a muffled, sleepy,

"T'was great Siri" Remus didn't even open his eyes when he felt Sirius shift, and lay next to him, he just moved onto his side and snuggled into the warmth of Sirius' body and just before he felt the pull of sleep he managed to give Sirius a chaste kiss to the cheek and mumbled "thank you".

* * *

As Remus opened his bleary eyes, he realised they had forgotten to draw the curtains and was currently being blinded by a bright shaft of sunlight, which had no right waking him up at this ungodly hour. He managed to drag himself out of bed and pad across the room. He pulled the draped angrily and then flopped back onto the soft mattress, Sirius didn't even seem to notice. Remus pulled the duvet over himself and pressed his cold toes to the nearest warm body part, which just happened to be Sirius's calf, there was a low groan of annoyance from the mass of black hair on the pillow next to him and he smiled,

"So you are awake?" Sirius scrapped his hair out of his eyes so he could glare at the innocent look Remus wore, he pouted slightly before rolling over and pinning Remus to the bed.

"Yes I do believe I am awake" Sirius smirked as he ground his hips into Remus, making him gasp at the contact of hard flesh against his morning erection. Sirius' dipped his head and they explored each other with lips and tongue and teeth. Remus rolled them back so he was on top, before kissing his way down Sirius jaw, nipping at the sensitive flesh on his neck.

Sirius moaned at the assault and let his head fall back on the pillow, exposing himself. He could feel Remus' cock pulse against his thigh at the submission. He let his legs fall open and wrapped then around Remus' waist, increasing the friction between them. Remus groaned around a nipple as Sirius set a slow rhythm with his hips.

Deciding it was time to make it up to Sirius for missing dinner last night, Remus sat himself up, pulling Sirius with him, and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, his mouth latching onto Remus' ear lobe. Remus manoeuvred them up the bed so Sirius was against the wall, still wrapped around his body. Grabbing the bottle of massage oil from the bedside table, Remus slicked his fingers, before circling Sirius entrance.

Sirius gasped as one warm finger pressed into him, his head fell back against the wall, and he hissed through his teeth at the burn. Then Remus' free hand was pulling at his hard length and all he could do was moan, and plead for more. The pleasure forced him to relax into the intrusion, and before he knew it, Remus was adding another finger, and he was pushing back eagerly accepting the second digit.

Remus watched as Sirius' pupils dilated and his lips parted, panting and whimpering. Sirius' hips rocked fiercely as he pulled the fingers into his body, Remus kept the pace on his cock fast and tight as Sirius' thrust became more erratic.

"God, yes Rem!" Sirius moaned out as his reached forward, his hand encircled Remus' throbbing member, Remus clenched his teeth, willing himself not to react. He pulled back slightly and let go of Sirius in order to pull his hand away. Sirius frowned and made a needy sound as his hips thrust into air, searching for friction.

"Not me baby" Remus gasped out "I want this to be all for you right now" he moved Sirius' hand back onto his shoulder,

"But Rem you need-"

"No" Remus interrupted "I want to make it up to you, let me" he pleaded as he took hold of Sirius' leaking cock once more. Sirius let his eyes drift closed as he gave himself over to the sensations coursing through his veins. Remus' didn't falter as he felt Sirius arch and shudder, his fingers kept pumping, his hand tightened around the engorged flesh as he milked Sirius' orgasm out of him. Sirius' body relaxed and he let himself fall against the cold wall, his chest heaving with the effort of pulling precious oxygen into his lungs.

"How was that?" Remus asked with a chuckle as he pressed kisses over Sirius' sweaty brow.

"Fantastic" Sirius let a grin break out over his face as he opened his eyes and kissed Remus, hard and fast. Sirius felt Remus, still hard against his leg, and his hand moved down, he gently let his fingertips caress the sensitive head. Remus bit his lips and clenched his eyes closed.

"I want you inside me now Rem" Sirius whispered before licking the shell of Remus' ear, nibbling on the lobe and pulling him closer. He guided Remus between his legs, having been prepared enough, Remus slipped easily into him. Sirius deliberately tensed, tightening around Remus, making him cry out as his eyes flicked open and he gripped Sirius' hips.

Remus pounded into him, hard and fast, pure lust and need and want. Sirius let him take control, he knew it wouldn't take Remus long, they had been apart for weeks, and Remus staving off his orgasm to pleasure Sirius first hadn't helped matters.

Sure enough, only a few thrusts later, Remus let a low growl escape his throat before his whole body tensed and then stilled; the only movement was the pulse of his cock spilling inside of Sirius, as he called out his name. When Remus finally came down from his high, he collapsed against Sirius, breathing ragged.

"I've missed you" he admitted as they gently parted and their lips pressed together. Sirius snaked his tongue between Remus' teeth and moaned at Remus deepened the kiss. After a few passion filled minutes Remus pulled back, grinning at Sirius he said mildly,

"I think we could use a shower" Sirius smirked and jumped up, as he leapt from the bed and headed to the door he called back with a laugh,

"Last one there cooks pancakes for breakfast"

"What?" Taken totally off guard Remus scrambled to get out of bed, but got his legs tangled in the sheets and he topped off sideways. Lying sprawled on the floor, still wrestling with the sheet he heard Sirius cackled from down the hall, as he watched Remus extract himself. Sirius went into the bathroom and turned on the shower as Remus stalked in, anticipation and lust clear in his eyes; Sirius knew he was going to pay for this. He let his eyes travel over Remus' very prominent erection and a shiver of delight coursed through his body as he took a step back into the hot spray of water.

End

* * *

So how was that? Review please?


End file.
